


When I met you

by SeductiveSae



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bars and Pubs, Celebrity Crush, Gambling, High School, M/M, Starting Over, Tom is a Sweetheart, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSae/pseuds/SeductiveSae
Summary: Ryu, an omega is in the middle of 11th grade when he meets his celebrity crush, Tom whose an alpha. Tom has been a big influence on Ryu ever since he's heard of him and soon, meets him to talk and skip class a little.Character desc:Tomage: 27height: 5'11likes to party and walk around town with his friendsEddage: 25height: 5'9likes cats and loves drinking any type of ColaTordage: 23height: 5'10likes destroying things with his giant robotMattage: 21height: 5'8 and a halflikes himself and his best friendRyuage: 17height: 5'8likes politics, debates and Tom (because he has changed is life differently)Ashton (Tord addict)age: 16height: 5'7likes to debate on why he loves Tord more than Tom and has a huge gun in his closetDonovan (Ryu's best friend since 5th grade)age: 17height: 5'8 and a halflikes to stay home and collect birds from the neighbourhood
Relationships: Tom (Eddsworld)/Original Character(s)





	When I met you

**Author's Note:**

> A person I know online gets dedicated for his name being in it, so Ashton, if you read this... Ily uwu

One day, as Ryu was sitting in class during English, Mr. Lloyd Goslee had stopped the class to introduce a celebrity that seemed very similar to Ryu. The curious students all turned in their chairs to face the door, there he was. Tom, the celebrity who was known to fly a spacecraft with his friends, Edd and Matt. "May I step in?" Tom asked as he stood straight almost inside until Mr. Lloyd Goslee took his hand and took him in, going to stand by his side as he introduced himself. "Well, thank you, Mr. Lloyd Goslee. I've heard about you and your fun ways." He said to the teacher before looking at the students but Mr. Lloyd Goslee said to them, "Alright everyone, raise your hand one by one and introduce yourself to Mr. Thomas Ridgewell," he told his class and the first row was to go before everyone else, first to raise her hand was a short brunette with a flower in her hair with brown sparkling eyes said with her hand up: "My name is Lynn, I've heard of you but never seen you but it's nice to meet you" she said and sat down to give the person behind her a chance to speak (luckily, Ryu was last of his own row). The blonde boy stood up and saluted to him while saying: "My name is Ashton, sir! I'm a huge fan of you but I really like Tord better, if that's okay with you" he said, cheeks going red and retreating to his seat, sinking in it. Everyone went for a turn until Tom noticed someone was left out, "Hey, wait. This little man didn't introduce himself." Tom said to the teacher, pointing to Ryu who had his hoodie up when Donovan, the boy in front of him, wacked it off his head. "What's your name, my little man?" Tom asked him as Ryu was blushing and he spoke up but started to sweat at the aura he was giving off "My name is Ryu, I'm a huge fan of yours, Tom, I adore and admire you more than anyone else in this room! Even Ashton!" He managed to say and sat back down, pulling his hoodie up as Ashton gave him a playful smirk and giggle. He returned that, looking at Tom nonstop as Donovon teased on how Ryu was keeping his crush on Tom a secret. 11:59 struck.

As the lunch bell rang, they all got out of class except for Ryu, who Tom wanted to speak to, so Ashton and Donavon had to wait for him outside like actual friends but Ashton pressed his ear against the door and listened, surprisingly Mr. Lloyd Goslee had to leave due to Tom's request. "Are you an Omega?" Tom asked and sat on top of the desk beside Ryu as he blushed deep red, obviously in his heat as he stared into Tom's eyes. "Y-y-yes I am, I'm assuming you're an alpha, right?" Ryu asked, taking off his hoodie and showing signs of a little heat. "Yes I am, I can feel your scent, that's why but wanna grab a drink at a bar sometime?" He responded in question then asked Ryu. "Can I invite some of my friends?" he blushed as he asked Tom, sweating a little bit and he nodded in response, as Ryu rushed out the door but saw Ashton which made him blush harder, heading for the boys' bathroom as he washed his face and went back to them. "Ryu, I heard everything. Are you taking us with you?" Ashton asked as he stood on the right of Ryu, walking to the lunchroom and eating their lunches as Ryu's mind was filled with Tom taking him out somewhere in town, maybe the city or _his house _Ryu shook his head and blushed more, these thoughts were gonna corrupt him but he managed to think all clean.__

_After Lunch... whoops.._

A conversation between Ryu and Ashton sparked.

Ash: "are you sure you don't love him?"

Ryu: "he's good looking but uhm..."

Ash: "I know, I know, you wanna fuck him the same way I do Tord, don't worry."

Ashton laughs and wraps his arm around Ryu, a sweaty mess as he was heated and couldn't stop thinking about Tom and how his mind would be corrupted at it's max if Ashton would stop talking about his idol all the time which seemingly made him feel impatient for something but he ignored the feeling and walked to class with Ashton and Donovan.

Ryu: "it's not that I-"

Ash: "I'm aware, he'll be careful and will speak to you in a foreign accent."

Ryu: "What?"

Ash: "you heard me, you might get an opportunity with Tom and you might as well end up..." _he chuckles and makes a circle with one hand, putting his index in the hole repeatedly _, giggling as he teased Ryu, who was blushing beet red at this point__

__

__Ryu: "We're not gonna do that! He's not my age although I idolize him as much as you do Tord, so I have no idea what's going on in your dirty mind Ashton!"__

__He spat, trying not to look around as he entered the class and planted his face into his desk, looking down at the ground until he felt a hand pull his hair up until he was facing the board. Surprised, he looked to the person behind him since he always picks the last seat in every row. It was Tom, trying to get him to focus as he tossed Ryu a smirk and Ryu was hot, blushing as he tried to focus but all he could think about was _pull my hair harder, Tom, please? _he wanted to blame Ashton for these thoughts in his head but he knew they were natural for a teenager. So he was partnered with Ashton for Bio 20 and he knew Ashton saw all that with the look he was receiving now, Ashton was gonna tease but then Ryu shoved a sandwich down his throat and he ate it, keeping quiet. But as soon as Ashton finished, he started to tease Ryu which caused an uncomfy feeling for him, it was a boner and he couldn't take care of that until the end of class which was Phys Ed, so it was no big deal since he had to shower anyway.____


End file.
